Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrohydrodynamic method for the preparation of a thin semiconductor film.
The prior art shows that the electrohydrodynamic technique is principally used as a research tool for testing properties of charged ions in electric propulsion sources. The full potential for the electrohydrodynamic technique for forming thin films has never been fully developed to an extent where the potential applications of this technique may be applied in a commercially useful sense.